seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Size Matters
:Shrimp: blips :shrimps blipping :Polvina: This is the place, Camarina? :Ester: This is where your friends saw the monster? :blipping :Camarina: They say it was shiny with a huge bright eye. :Ester: How huge? :Tubarina: points Anything bigger than my nose is huge to a shrimp. Since when did we start listening to shrimp? :Polvina: Where are you going, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Back where I should have stayed - home. herself Shiny with a huge bright eye, tell me another one! :noises :Tubarina: Oh! :noises :Tubarina: gasp It is a monster. And it does have a big bright eye. :Polvina: That’s no monster, Tubarina. :Ester: It’s Drylanders! :blipping :Camarina: You’re right, we should tell the kings and queens about this. :Tubarina: What’s the point? The Drylanders are moving away from here. It’s not like they’ll find our homes or anything. :Polvina: You want to bet? :Ester: gasp They’re heading towards the school! :Tubarina: What’s to worry? The school is invisible to outsiders, remember? :Ester: Hey, right! The new paint my father invented means the Drylanders can’t see any of our buildings. :Polvina: But he’s still experimenting with it. We don’t know if it works yet. :Ester: Of course it works. uneasy I think. :Polvina: And don’t you remember what Miss Marla said last week? :Tubarina: I remember. But the shrimp probably don’t know so you should tell them. :Ester: We’ll show them and you too. :Ester: You see this? :Polvina: The first lot of paint on the school wasn’t put on properly. We have to do it again. :Tubarina: I knew that! Miss Marla wants us all to help do it next term. :Ester: But it can’t wait till next term, not with the Drylanders around. :Polvina: We’ve got to repaint it now. :blipping :Ester: What do they want? :Camarina: They want to help paint the school too. :Tubarina: Them? They’re way too little. :blipping :Camarina: But they want to do something. :Tubarina: The best help they can give us is to stay out of our way. :Polvina: I’m sure there’ll be lots for them to do. :Tubarina: Like what? :blipping :Polvina: Like, uh... :blipping :Camarina: No, it’s nothing to do with you being small. :Tubarina: hushed It’s everything to do with that. :Camarina: It’s because, um… :blipping :Camarina: I’m not a very good liar. :Ester: You didn’t lie. We’ll find something for them. :Polvina: Yeah, and being small is OK. Size doesn’t matter at all. :Tubarina: Unless you’re very small. Like a shrimp. :call :Ester: Here comes Leia and her whale friends! :Polvina: And everyone else! With paint too. :Tubarina: Look at how much those whales can carry. See what I mean about being big? You just can’t beat it. :Camarina: Big? sighs :Polvina: hushed Tubarina! :Tubarina: What? What did I say? :Ester: We’ll have this paint job done in no time. :Polvina: We will if we don’t run out of paint. :Ester: We can’t have run out of paint. Isn’t Tubarina handing out more? :Polvina: Tubarina? Our paint’s run out. :Tubarina: I know it’s run out. :Ester: So, can we please have some more? :Tubarina: We’ve run out. There is no more. :Ester: But we haven’t even painted half the school. :Tubarina: Miss Marla says that we have to go ask the Starfish King. :Ester: Then let’s go ask him. :Starfish King: You need more paint? :Ester: Yes, Father. We’ve run out. Everyone’s run out. :Starfish King: Oh, I knew I should have made more. :Polvina: We have to get the school finished today, sir. :Tubarina: There are Drylanders nosing around right this minute. :Ester: We have to get more paint, Father. :Starfish King: We have plenty of paint. We just don’t have the special sand. :Polvina: What sand? :Starfish King: The paint only works if it’s mixed with a special sand. But we’ve used all our supply. :Polvina: Can’t we find some more, sir? :Starfish King: We’re looking for more but it’s proving impossible to find. I shouldn’t mope about, I must help with the search. :Ester: We’ll help too. :Tubarina: And the Drylanders, what about them? :Polvina: We should check them out. Whatever happens, they mustn’t go anywhere near the school. :noises :Crab: yelping :Ester: They’re still here. :Tubarina: And they’re getting very close to our school. :Polvina: We should go and warn everyone. :Camarina: There’s nobody there. :Ester: How come? :Camarina: Everyone is out looking for the special sand. :Tubarina: Then we should look too. :Ester: But shouldn’t we try and keep the Drylanders away? :Polvina: We could do both. :Tubarina: How? :Polvina: The more eyes looking for the sand, the better, right? :Camarina: And I can get those eyes! call :Ester: That’s how you call them? :blipping :Camarina: We need to find more special sand. So split up and look everywhere you can. :blipping :Ester: Now to keep those Drylanders away from the school. :Leia: in And small won’t help with that, it’s for someone big. Go! :calling :noises :Leia: The whales will get their attention and lead them away. :noises :calling :Leia: They should go now. :Ester: They should but they’re not. :Polvina: They’re still heading for the school. :Leia: How can they ignore whales? :Camarina: Maybe they don’t like whales. :Leia: Everyone likes whales. Even Drylanders! leaves :Polvina: The Drylanders must be looking for something else. :Camarina: Like what? :Ester: Who cares, as long as they don’t find our school. :Polvina: Big didn’t work, is it time for small? :Camarina: We can try! call :Tubarina: angrily Isn’t there some other way you can call them? :blipping :Camarina: We need to stop those Drylanders seeing the school. Can you help? :blipping :Tubarina: There’s no way a bunch of shrimp can stop Drylanders. :Camarina: Just watch! :noises :blipping :Polvina: Block their view! The Drylanders can’t see. :Ester: Brilliant! :Camarina: Wherever the Drylanders go, my friends will go. :Polvina: All the Drylanders can see is shrimp. :Tubarina: OK, but they can’t do it forever. :Polvina: So we’d better get moving, then. :Ester: And find that special sand. :Shrimp: blips :Camarina: Already done! :Tubarina: You’re kidding me. :Camarina: Come and look for yourselves. :Tubarina: This isn’t some sort of shrimp joke, is it? :Camarina: You’ll see. :blipping :Tubarina: Where did they go? :Polvina: In there! :blipping :Tubarina: Is that the sand we need? :Ester: gasp That’s the stuff! :Tubarina: But how do we get it? We can’t fit through those holes. :Polvina: Why’s that? :Tubarina: Why? Well, because we’re too big, of course. :Polvina: giggles So? :Tubarina: sarcastically Oh, OK. We need someone small, and I wonder who that can be. :Camarina: Coming right up! call :blipping :Tubarina: So they’re small enough to get into the cave, but how do they take the sand to the school? A grain at a time? :Polvina: Good idea, Tubarina. :Tubarina: It is? :Camarina: You know what to do? :blipping :Ester: Let’s get back to the school. :blipping :Tubarina: amazed They are doing it a grain at a time. :Ester: While they’re doing that, we should mix the sand with the paint. :Tubarina: Oh, we need to get everyone back to start painting. :Ester: That’s going to take forever. :Camarina: No, it won’t. I asked my friends to get everyone back here. :Tubarina: So where are they? :call :Polvina: That could be them. :Leia: We’re ready to paint again! :Ester: Thank goodness for the whales. :Tubarina: Right, there are some things that small shrimp just can’t do. :Polvina: Look again, Tubarina. :blipping :Ester: Wow! That’s what I call shrimp power. :Tubarina: OK, I give up. I promise never to say another bad word about shrimp again. :Camarina: Thank you, Tubarina. :Ester: Nice to hear you’re friends again but it’s not getting the school painted. :Polvina: Get your brushes, everyone! :Tubarina: I’m finished. :Ester: I’m almost there. Uh, just this one spot to do. Oh, and this one. And this one too. :Tubarina: Ester, it’s not a work of art. It’s a wall. :Polvina: Trust us, Ester, it’s done. :Ester: uneasy If you think so. :Camarina: Ester! Tubarina! Polvina! The Drylanders, they’re coming! :Ester: Everyone inside! Quickly! :rushing :Tubarina: Let’s hope the paint has worked. :Polvina: There’s only one way to find out. :Camarina: Should I call my friends off? :Ester: Do it, Camarina. :Camarina: call :blipping :noises :Tubarina: Here it comes. :Polvina: Please don’t see the school. :noises :cheering :Tubarina: The paint did it! :Polvina: The Drylanders didn’t see the school! :Tubarina: Ester So your father’s invention has worked! :Ester: It’s worked this time but who knows if it’ll keep on working. :Polvina: We don’t know how long the paint lasts. :Tubarina: But at least it saved us this time. :Ester: You bet! :cheering :blipping :Polvina: Thank you, Camarina. :Tubarina: And thank you too, shrimp. I take back everything I said about you. :blipping :Ester: You were right, Polvina. Size doesn’t matter. :Tubarina: It means nothing at all. :Polvina: Hmm, maybe. :Ester: What do you mean, maybe? :Polvina: After everything that’s happened, I now think that size actually does matter. :Tubarina: What? :Polvina: Not the size of your body, but the size of your determination. And these shrimp have the biggest amount of determination I’ve ever seen. :blipping :Girls: laughing